supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Supernanny: The Theory Animated/@comment-5932670-20130615112423
Here's what would happen if it was licenced by 4Kids or 4Licencing Corparation #Reicheru would be too Japanese, so she would be given blonde hair and blue eyes. #Satoko Samo would be replaced by a blondie who's bust size would be smaller, clothing would be changed, and her name would be Ashley Samon. #Giuseppe and his siblings wouldn't appear either. #Alda doesn't have her Vanellope plush, she has a bunny plush instead #Toshio Samo would be replaced by someone named Thomas Samon. #Most of the Japanese characters would be removed or made American. #Any Japanese food item, such as Sushi, would be replaced wiith sandwiches. #Reicheru's demonic form is too scary for little kids, so they will remove it! #Hans Kiranoko wouldn't exist either, kids should not know what a sparkle party is. #All bad language would be replaced. #Half of the dialouge would be fighting and the other half friendship. #All the characters would all speak English, not any other language. #Reicheru would "die" in America, not Japan. #Reicheru's kimono would be a Puritan dress. #Reicheru's name would be Rachael. (Like my name in real life) #Reicheru and her family would be puritans. #Last name would be Cherry. #Sophie the Otter would be given clothes (which consist of a pink tee with a white kitten on it and jeans), even by default. #Reicheru's death would be from the flu. #All of Reicheru's horror movies would be replaced with children's movies. #Any witchcraft references would be removed. #Words such as 'Idiot' would be changed or removed. #We would be singing the 4Kids National Anthem. (One of the most horrible videos on the internet) #Nerima Flash would be named California Flash. #The anime would end up like One Piece, it would have a rap song, but a horrible one, horrible voice acting, and they would turn it into a Sonic X look-a-like. #Reicheru would be for 6-year old girls instead of being for a teenaged audience both genders #Plankton's appearances would all be lacked. #Like her mother, Nicole's father would be alive. #Nicole's parents would be "born" in America, not Romania. #Nicole's age wouldn't change, but she would have no children. #The Birou Family surname would be Jennings (like the surname of Nicole's spouse.) #Nicole would be single. #Toshio's Imperial Japanese Flag cape and clothes worn with it would be an American flag and red, white, and blue clothing #Toshio's katana would be replaced by a fake sword. #Another Reicheru and Kazuki are too Japanese, so they would make them speak American English instead of Japanese, their clothes would change to something that isn't WWII, like a dress or a tuxedo. #Ryo the Yokai Spirit would be an American ghost named Ryan. #References of WWII would be removed, including mentions of the leader #Toshio wouldn't be a brutal doctor performing experiments #The Sly Fox Trio, the Kuro Unit and their families wouldn't appear. #Maria Tachimi would be a girly-girl rather than a tomboy. #The whole US/UM Release Party Massacre and Winter Soldier Doll arc would be cut #Most of the ghosts wouldn't exist. (This is just for humor, feel free to add more on what would happen)